


Strawberry

by dirudo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, JUST CLICK THIS IT'S CUTE OK AND GOOD, Light Angst, M/M, Sappy, and really fruity, guys bein dudes, really sappy, that's a pun with the title of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirudo/pseuds/dirudo
Summary: It was strawberry season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY  
> this is my first voltron fic and it's a short little drabble but i think it turned out well.  
> please enjoy!

The sun sets west, drowning in the horizon. Warm colors of orange, pink, and yellow fight melancholy of blues and deep purples to create a masterpiece worthy of hanging throughout the prestigious of art galleries.  
Stars begin to peek out, the moon anxiously waiting for it’s rise from the east.  
Keith’s lips pull back in tense unsurety. One day ends, along with it’s journey. 

Where was time going? What progress had the paladins been making?

 

His eyes close, inhaling the night air of early June. Flopping down on his back into soft grass still warm from the sun’s relentless rays earlier. Arms and legs sprawled out like a starfish, he tunes everything out but the sound of crickets and frogs somewhere in the distance.  
It’s really no wonder he hadn’t heard Lance coming. 

Crunch.

A shadow blocks the remaining bit of sunlight from Keith’s face. His eyes flicker open. 

“Boo.”

“Argh!” Keith flails, his face scrunching up in horror, unable to process who the man above him was. He sits up faster than Lance can move out of the way, and their heads crash together in one loud “thud!” Before both boys are falling back to the ground in pain. Groaning and moaning their agonies and curses to one and other.

“Dude! Why’d you sit up like that!? Am I that ugly that you just freak out over something so small like that? Huh!?” Lance kicks at Keith, flopped onto the grass right beside him. Both holding their heads. 

“ It’s your fault!” Keith hisses, flipping to his stomach in search of comfort, the grass tickling his cheek. 

“I wasn’t even actually trying to sneak up on you…” After another small groan from Lance, and they fall into a comfortable silence. Neither one of them speaking, just listening to every sound every tiny creature around them has to offer. Lance inhales before speaking again, a small smile on his lips as he turns his head to look at Keith. 

“It’s strawberry season.” He says. A small breeze shaking the leaves off trees. 

Keith smiles, big and bright, and to Lance it looks like the sun’s up again. Keith squirms around in excitement. 

“I can already smell the strawberry cheesecake.” Keith chuckles, flipping on his back to look up at the stars beginning their conquer of the sky. 

Strawberries had always been their favorite.

 

“I can smell the cherry pie.” Lance laughs. 

And they’re back to another comfortable silence.  
Lance sighs. A content grin on his face as he looks towards the stars, now prominent and twinkling above them. He looks to Keith. 

“What are you looking at? Don’t give me that. I don’t want to be googoo eyed at by a frog.” Keith sticks out his tongue. Lance scoffs. 

“Every time I try to be even the slightest bit romantic! You know what? You deserve to be punished, McClain style.” Keith knows what’s coming before it happens. His body tensing the minute Lance finishes the last syllable of his sentence. Lance pounces like a lion, pinning Keith hard onto the ground. One hand holding both of his wrists to the grass, the other snaking down to tickle Keith until he cries, and the only word he knows is “Lance.”

His loud yelps and gasps for help and laughter echo through the young night air. 

This was a day you’d take pictures of and hang on your wall. The moments you’d look back on nostalgically and hope to relive again, to desperately go back to.

The days Lance and Keith spent as friends, outside, looking up at the stars together.  
Where everything seemed so small, just for them. And so big, just for them. 

This would be the last day the two of them ever spent together, just like this. 

One day begins, along with it’s journey.


End file.
